


Wrestle

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Thor go up against each other in what no one except Tony is calling the "match of the century."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestle

Thor stared down the man across the table from him with the kind of look that would have sent a bildshnipe running back on Asgard. The Soldier of Winter, however, barely flinched.

"I would accept your challenge, though I fear I may dent your arm. And your pride." Thor smirked.

"Or are ya just afraid of a little competition, big guy?" Bucky quipped back, flexing the fingers on his metal arm. Thor couldn’t hurt it anymore than he could bend Steve’s shield. A cough from the corner of the room broke both their concentration, however. Bucky looked up to see Tony leaning against the wall next to Natasha and Steve. Tony, seeing that he had caught their attention, started talking.

"Are you two gonna do it, or are you gonna just talk. I’ve got fifty bucks riding on this, and I wanna hit the bars sometime this year fellas."

"I’ve fought many a more foul creature than you." Thor boasted, putting up his right arm. Bucky grabbed his hand with his left, metal arm and laughed.

"I’ll take that as a compliment. Steve, if you don’t mind."

Steve stepped out of the corner and made his way to stand in between Thor and Bucky. 

"Three, two, one…" Everyone took a breath. "WRESTLE!"

"AHH!"

The match was over nearly as fast as it had started. Bucky was on his feet, right hand raised in victory, left still holding down Thor’s.

"It seems that you have bested me. I give you my congratulations." Thor clapped Bucky on the back, but Steve could have sworn he saw the god wink.

In the corner, Natasha was smiling. ”Pay up, Stark.”

Tony begrudgingly shoved a fifty into Nat’s open hand and left, grumbling about Thor “throwing the match.”

Nat walked over to the remaining men and said her congratulations to Bucky, who looked rather bashful about taking the thanks.

"Thanks, I guess." He said, "but you should know…"

"What?" Natasha asked with a small smile. She thought she knew where this was going.

"Well, Steve told me Tony was betting on the match and…"

"Bucky came to me beforehand and explained the situation. Although I do enjoy winning these little games, I would not deny you the pleasure of - is it - having one over on the man of Iron."

Natasha laughed out loud. ”Well in that case, drinks are on me tonight.” She paused. ”Well technically, they’re on Tony.”


End file.
